


orochimaru x reader lémón

by triggerswaggiehavoc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Heaven, Hot, Love, Other, beaytyu, for the sake of not being gross, idk how old u r so let's just, jk orochimaru is a hot hot sexy, say ur the same age as orochimaru, that age being CRUSTY AF LMAO, tong lick mmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerswaggiehavoc/pseuds/triggerswaggiehavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an orochimarvelous fic about tru luv</p>
            </blockquote>





	orochimaru x reader lémón

orochimaru waklks into the romo

"orochimaru looks like a tall drink of water and im parched" u think 2 urlsef but u dident actually think it u saed it out loud WHOPPS u say but distime yu rlly think it good job stupid 

orochihottie lookz over at u and is like "i dint know u wer here im thoght it was. Just me n ma snake lel" also he snake is wit him

u SUGH LOUGHLY oh that classic orochimarmalade he never do he pay attention u go over 2 him and wrap ur arms around his weird pale bod 3 times maybe 4. u twine ur hands in his black dark black ebony raven dark hair and leen in clos 2 wipser into hiz ear

"i want to bear 1000 of ur sweet orochibabies" u say. the orochiman gasp. he's into it

orochimacklemore IMEDIETLY rips of all his close "these r the breakaway kind" he explans showing u all the little buttons "i did not rip them u see"

"o thank orochesus" u say and rip off ur closes witch r also breakaway. gr8 minds think alick

orochimaru swiftly summons 50 snakers which make a bed for the 2 of u and he invites u into it but the second he sitz dosn it colpases bc there was no gleu. "darn:" he say but it is ok who needs a bed ehen ur the orochimaster

so the 2 ofu forego thebed and start to sex eegh othr anywey. orochimayhem strokes ur body and u grab his hot bod. ur both diggin it it's hot ur haven a good tiem. then the REEL magica hapens

orochimacklemore stickx out hos 500000000000000 foot tong and YTOTALY WRAPS UR SHOLR BODY IN IT. HE LIFT U WAY UP NTO TH aIR W ITH JUST HIS TOUNFGE. then he UNHINVES HIS JAW AND SWALLOWS U WHOLD AND ALL OG HIS SNAKW COMPAMIONS LAUGH MANIACALLY

it was so hot the end

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for ur continued patronage


End file.
